


Steady, Love

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll look after you. </p>
<p>(alt. Louis comes home after an outing with El and finds Harry a little broken.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady, Love

_“Hello?”_ Louis took a few steps in and cringed at how loud the door shut behind him, not wanting to wake Harry if he was asleep. The apartment was dark but the TV sounded like it was on, noises coming from the lounge so that was the way Louis padded after kicking his shoes off. It was late, the party having dragged on longer than he’d wanted it to, far too many photos posed with Eleanor and his cheeks almost felt sore from forcing a smile all night.

He found Harry curled up on the sofa, knees pulled tight against his chest, arms around his legs, a glass of whiskey balancing on the armrest and a half-full bottle on the table. His eyes lulled over and tired, he barely acknowledge the older boy with a look when he saw him but the words muttered from his mouth still made Louis twitch.

_“Did you and El have a great night, then?”_  There was so much hurt in his voice that Louis could almost feel his heart bleeding and in two quick steps he was on the sofa next to Harry, arms tight around his stiff body trying to catch eyes but the younger boy just stared blankly forward, one single tear escaping his left eye, trickling down his cheek. He wiped at it with shaky hands and sniffled, wrinkling his nose.

_“You smell like her.”_  His voice was dead and the blank stare made Louis cold, hardly recognizing the boy in front of him but knowing that it was in moments like these that he needed him the most, that even though it already had been an exhausting night he had to be strong for Harry now. He again tried to force a smile but wasn’t all that surprised when he couldn’t, never being able to be fake anything in the presence of Harry.

_“And you smell like alcohol.”_  He stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling at it for him to stand up.

_“Let’s get in the shower.”_  As he pulled the younger boy up he had to steady him and grab around his arms to lead him in to the bathroom, muttering between steps.

_“Geez, how much did you drink?”_

Harry shrugged, which almost made them both fall over, and when they finally made it to the bathroom _(he chose the one with the big bathtub)_  Louis could feel sweat forming on his forehead, both from the effort of half-carrying Harry, but also from the emotional drain that this day had been.

One hand still on Harry’s arm he pulled the boy’s t-shirt off and then worked his hands over the sweats, pulling them down together with the briefs. He walked Harry over to the tub and sat him down, reaching for the showerhead he turned the water on, making sure it was warm enough before he handed it to Harry and proceeded to strip out of his own clothes, happy to leave the smell of delusion on the floor.

He got in the tub behind Harry and grabbed the shower gel, squeezing it out in his palm and warming it up before he put his hands against Harry’s back, the younger boy jumping a little at the touch but melting into it as Louis small hands massaged his skin.

Louis made sure to wash Harry all over before he cleaned himself, relishing in the fragrance and the heat. When he was sure that all he smelled of was shower gel he manoeuvred himself so that he could put the plug in the tub and then leaned back against the edge, dragging Harry with him, leaning the boy against his chest, hugging him from behind.

Harry was stiff at first but after a few seconds he melted into the touch, leaning his head back on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis let his hands wander over Harry’s chest, slick with water and shower gel, and for the first time that night he felt like he was coming to life, a weight off his shoulder and after having faked affection all night he finally felt little sparks of joy and excitement, so happy to be at home where he belonged.

_“I’m sorry.”_  Louis had to really focus to hear the words that Harry was mumbling against his neck and the second it registered he hugged his boy tight.

_“Don’t.”_  Harry’s voice was broken and he sniffed, wiping his hand over his face, guilt taking over his body, knowing that none of this was Louis’ fault.  

_“It’s ok.”_

_“It’s not.”_

_“It is.”_  Louis reassured and softly pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead, wanting to take away all the hurt radiating from the boy.  

_“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t blame you.”_  Harry’s tongue tripped over a couple of the words and he seemed to have to try hard to get them out, whiskey still lingering on his breath.

_“It’s ok.”_

To Louis it was simple, Harry was hurting and even though it wasn’t really either of their faults he wanted to make him feel better, they were one and when Harry was hurting, he was hurting.  

_“I’m dizzy.”_  Harry pulled himself away from Louis’ chest and leaned forward, face buried in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  

Louis acted fast and got out of the tub, quickly towelled himself off and jogged into their bedroom, putting clean sweats and a hoodie on, grabbing clothes for Harry and hurried back.

Harry was in the exact same position he had left him and he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled at him, helping him out of the tub and onto the floor, drying him off and guiding him into new clothes.

Harry rubbed his eyes and groaned, face looking more green than normal.

_“How much did you drink?”_ The younger boy flashed a weak smile and sunk down on his knees next to the toilet.

_“I don’t remember.”_

_“My stupid boy.”_  Louis dragged his fingers through Harry’s wet hair, sympathy in his voice; to which Harry just grunted in response and leaned over the toilet.

_“Do you want me to leave? Give you some privacy?”_  At that Harry shook his head and then moaned at the flash of nausea that followed the movement.

_“Ok… Do you want to get some fresh air? Heat is never good when you feel sick!”_

_“No,”_  Harry swallowed loudly a couple of times,  _“that’s ok, Lou. I just want to…”_

Louis’ hands stayed in Harry’s hair as he retched down the toilet, coughing and spitting, cursing softly. When he finally stopped the older boy handed him a towel to wipe his face on and flushed the toilet, sitting down on the floor he leaned them both back against the wall, hugging tight.

They sat like that for a moment before Louis spoke up, straightening his body.

_“Done, yea?”_  when he got a small nod of the curly haired boy he stood up.

_“You brush your teeth, I’m gonna go and make you some mint tea, yea?”_

_“Yeah.”_  Harry’s voice was raspy and he stumbled a little when he stood up, face almost back to its normal color now and Louis kissed his forehead and walked out to the kitchen.

When Harry padded in to the living-room a little later he smiled when he saw that it had been tidied up and there was a pot of tea on the table instead of whiskey, all the windows wide open and their duvet’s piled up on the sofa.

_“Are you feeling better?”_  Louis appeared from the kitchen with a plate of crackers and a glass of water and gestured for Harry to sit down.

_“Much better, thank you.”_

The smile that Louis felt spreading over his lips at that answer warmed him up and he could breathe for the first time all night, no more pressure over his chest, no more weight crushing him as he curled up on the sofa and pulled the duvet over both of them when Harry sat down.

_“I’m sor…”_

Louis stopped the words leaving Harry’s mouth by pressing his lips over the younger boy’s, not wanting to hear it.

_“Grease, yeah?”_

And of course Harry agreed to watch Grease although they didn’t end up really watching it at all, too occupied with lazy kisses, working away all the stress and darkness, finding a home and calm in each other. 


End file.
